malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Apsalar
:For Apsalar, Lady of Thieves, see Apsal'ara The original name of the young fishergirl who later became known first under the name of Sorry, then as Apsalar, was never revealed. She was born in the Quon Tali province of Itko Kan and lived in a small village by the sea with her fisherman father Rellock, who was missing an arm. Their hut was close to the tidemark with a mooring pole oppositeGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.24. In Gardens of the Moon Sorry Whilst observing a Malazan column of mounted soldiers passing on a gravel track roadGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.12/16 near her village in Itko Kan, the young fishergirl aged about 12-13Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.31 age estimated by recruitment Sergeant, met the wax-witch and Seer RiggaGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.12. As the soldiers passed, Rigga had a premonition that foresaw the girl's possession by a God. Seeing the injustice of this, Rigga wove a spell which gave the young girl some measure of protectionGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.14. The young fishergirl found her life drastically altered after Cotillion possessed herGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.19. She lived the next few years under the alter-ego "Sorry" which he createdGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.18. She never remembered her real nameGardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.493. The possession was visible in her eyes: despite her young age, she had aged eyes, those that were similar to one who had been withered by famine and deathGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.32, they were also described as dead, stony. Sorry's first move was to go to a Malazan recruiting station manned by Staff Sergeant AraganGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.31, and enlist with the Malazan Marines, specifically requesting a post with Dujek Onearm's Host. She ended up being assigned to Sergeant Whiskeyjack's 9th Squad in the Bridgeburners.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p. xii Sorry was with the new troops arriving from Nathilog and joined the Bridgeburners when they were on a brief attachment to the 5th army in the middle of the Mott Campaign. She made a lasting impression, not a good one, when she mutilated prisoners, ostensibly to get information.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.159 After the battle at Pale, Whiskeyjack and his squad still referred to Sorry as the 'new recruit',Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.104 to indicate that she was not a fully accepted member of the Bridgeburners even though she'd been with them for two yearsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.160. Whiskeyjack observed that Quick Ben was scared of her and that Kalam would slip a knife into his hand anytime she was near.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.133 Through her possession Sorry was able to sense the opening of WarrensGardens of the Moon, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.402. Fiddler called her an uncanny bitch referring to her uncanny ability to think things out.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.83 Quick Ben referred to her as 'pure evil' and was initially visibly frightened by her.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.133 At the end of the Siege of Pale, Sorry was about 15 years of ageGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.58. When Quick Ben performed the soul-shifting on Hairlock, he kept Sorry away.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.82 Since the Itko Kan Massacre, Imperial Intelligence services had been following the trail of Sorry however, it was only just before (less than a week) the battle at Pale, that Topper came to the information of her being with Whiskeyjack's squad in the Bridgeburners.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.94/95 Captain Ganoes Paran who was already on his way to Pale was given the order to assume command of the Bridgeburners and to stay close to the recruit i.e. Sorry. Once in place, he was to wait for further orders. Topper also told Paran that Sorry was being used by a god.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.96 Sorry/Cotillion attacked Captain Paran soon after his arrival in Pale. As Paran sank into unconsciousness, he overheard her talking to Ammanas in a Kanese accent.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.124 Sorry was wearing a non-standard, ankle-length raincape as the squad departed for Darujhistan with a hood which kept her face in shadow.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.159 Sorry surprised everyone when she professed to a knowledge of fishing, using her knowledge to help the squad enter Darujhistan disguised as fishing crew.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.259 In Darujhistan the Malazans were covering their activities by posing as regular road workers and were tearing up the road outside Baruk's house when Kruppe emerged. Sorry pointed him out to Whiskeyjack, saying that he was important. Questioned by he sergeant as to whether the man was maybe a Seer, Sorry paled and was visibly shaken. Upon Whiskeyjack's agreement she then followed Kruppe.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.361/362 As she began the pursuit, Sorry was besieged by emotions, triggered by the word 'Seer'. Cotillion had to re-establish his hold on her as, for a brief time, Rigga's protection warred against the possession.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.3371/372 Following Kruppe to the Phoenix Inn, Sorry killed the thug Chert when he waylaid her at the door possibly on Kruppe's orders, then tried to seduce her.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.374 She then entered the Inn and ordered Gredfalan Ale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.376 She identified Crokus as being Oponn's man and Crokus noticed the blood on her daggers, correctly surmising that this girl killed Chert.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.377/378 Sorry then went to find Quick and Kalam. Previously she had been unable to sense the mage but due to Quick having just been linked briefly to the Shadow Realm, Sorry located them easily. This confirmed her affinity to Shadow in Quick's mind. Sorry told them she had located a local assassin in the Phoenix Inn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.401/402 Sorry now followed Crokus. As she did, she pondered that she had removed obstacles like Paran, the Claw Leader in Pale and others on her path to the Bridgeburners.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.417/418 The possessed girl was still troubled by the Seer's presence in her mind. Arriving at the D'Arle estate, she killed a guard and observed from the shadows as Crokus entered and left Challice D'Arle's room.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.418/422 Sometime after, Quick Ben called out Cotillion and told him that he knew of his connection to SorryGardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.463 Sorry followed Crokus and his friends by Warren to the Gadrobi Hills outside Darujhistan. She caught up with them just after they had encountered Adjunct Lorn and was about to kill Crokus when Cotillion had to rescind the possession of her as he was recalled by Shadowthrone.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.467/468/474 The girl that was left behind was totally confused and could not remember the intervening years.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.483-485 Apsalar Sorry was helped back to Darujhistan by Crokus. Having lost her memory, she asked Crokus for a Daru name. He originally suggested "Challice" but then decided that since it was someone else's name he should choose another. He then dubbed her "Apsalar", the name of his matron goddess, the Lady of Thieves but again changed his mind as it was the name of a goddess. The former Sorry disagreed and chose to remain Apsalar.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.490-494 Although no longer possessed, the experience left Apsalar with residual effects. Amongst them an ability to speak other languagesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.484, see in virtual darknessGardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, UK MMPB p.566 and recall some of Cotillion's memoriesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.589. The slight presence of the soul of Rigga shielded Apsalar's mind from some of the things she did whilst possessed and stopped her from going to pieces when the possession came to an endGardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.590Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.644. Crokus chose to try and protect Apsalar and decided to accompany her back to her village after his family was killed. When Captain Paran assumed command of the Bridgeburners, Kalam and Fiddler declared they would follow him but that they must first help Apsalar back to her home on Itko Kan. In Deadhouse Gates When they arrived on the continent of Seven Cities, Kalam split from the group in Ehrlitan and the other three continued in disguise. Apsalar recalled more and more of Sorry's deadly knowledge as time went on. After the awakening of the Whirlwind, the travelling companions were attacked first by a tribe of Gral and then found themselves in a battle between some Soletaken and D'ivers. They were saved by the appearance of Icarium and Mappo who drove off the D'ivers, Gryllen. Icarium and Mappo then escorted them back to the temple inhabited by Iskaral Pust, who showed a great talent for healing, mending Fiddler's crushed ankle. Pust also revealed Fiddler's true destination, Tremorlor, the Azath House in the desert which Quick Ben believed held a gate which could take them to the Deadhouse in Malaz City. He also reassured the group that Anomander Rake's bane held and Cotillion would not possess Apsalar again. It was revealed that Iskaral Pust's servant was actually Rellock, Apsalar's father, who then chose to accompany the group back to his home village. In House of Chains Having travelled to her destroyed village and witnessed the death of her father, Crokus and Apsalar continued to travel alone across the continent of Quon Tali. In a bid to gain money and try to get closer to Apsalar, Crokus learned how to help her perform assassinations, and eventually become a skilled killer in his own right. He took the new name of "Cutter", which had the unintended affect of pushing Apsalar further away due to her revulsion at her own abilities.House of Chains, Chapter 6 Cutter was encouraged by Cotillion to secretly take Apsalar to Drift Avalii in order to protect the Throne of Shadow from an unnamed threat. Quickly realizing the deception, Apsalar was yet further pushed away from Cutter.House of Chains, Chapter 9 The two travelled by boat to Drift Avalii, where the floating island destroyed their vessel, leaving Apsalar on land, and Cutter sucked into one of the vortices leading to the center of the island.House of Chains, Chapter 9 Believing Cutter to be dead, Apsalar travelled inland only to find survivors of the Malazan Navy who had been marooned on the island after a brief confrontation with Tiste Edur naval units. Together, they journeyed to the ruins of the castle protecting the Throne.House of Chains, Chapter 9 There, Apsalar was reunited with Cutter and met the Tiste Andii, Andarist and plans were made to prevent the Edur from regaining the Throne. The ensuing battle left only Traveller, Cutter and Apsalar alive.House of Chains, Chapter 12 In exchange for their help, Cotillion eased their return to Seven Cities and the long journey to Darujhistan. In The Bonehunters Having returned to the monastery in Seven Cities inhabited by Iskaral Pust, Apsalar no longer felt she could safely travel with Cutter and decided she had to leave him in order to prevent him being further corrupted by her influence. Travelling within a fragment of Kurald Emurlahn to escape, she encountered two undead, skeletal lizards: Curdle and Telorast. Curious, the two lizards convinced Apsalar to free them from their bonds and chose to accompany her. Leaving the Warren, Apsalar wandered Seven Cities until she met up with the Bonehunters after the last siege of Y'Ghatan. They decided to allow her to accompany them to their ships, where they were ordered to return to Quon Tali. In Malaz City, she killed the Clawmaster, Pearl and three hundred and seven Claws singlehandedly. Shadowthrone himself said that her shadow dance was even more impressive than Cotillion's. In The Crippled God Apsalar was finally reunited with Crokus in her father's fishing village. Speculations *The Itko Kan massacre **The young fishergirl found herself out and about because her father needed materials for new nets - his last one was taken by 'something' in deep waters, and the catch, too. This meant that unless he made a catch the following day, Rellock would be in trouble with the money lender. Did Cotillion engineer the loss of the nets to put the girl on the road (to buy twine for new nets) where there would be few witnesses and to put her father in a precarious financial situation, making him more open to whatever Cotillion intended to suggest to himGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.13/19? **The dialogue between Cotillion and Ammanas seemed to indicate that until Ammanas gave away Cotillion's name, the plan to possess the girl might not have been definite yetGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17. **The killing of the Itko Kanese cavalary unit by the Hounds may have been planned by Shadowthrone only, without Cotillion's prior knowledge. Notes and references Category:Assassins Category:Females Category:High House Death Category:Kanese Category:Humans Category:Malazans Category:High House Shadow de:Apsalar pl:Żal